


Tonight, Tomorrow, And Forever

by SinScrivener



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22779052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: I like these Aqua Magma nerds in school AUs and some of them are rivals in school instead~As many have done and I will follow cause it's cute as hell, Tabitha is a kinda 'teacher' to Matt and thus grow to be lovers~Well, here is mine--Matt's home sick and being the loyal tutor they are and secret admirer of him, Tabitha chooses, despite the cold and wet, to go to his place to bring him his missed work-Annnd check on him!Turns out, Matt might have been admiring them too cause even though he was home sick, Tabitha finds him, face covered by a book, with notes everywhere, one note not about his lessons of the subject Tabitha was tutoring him in!
Relationships: Homura | Tabitha/Ushio | Matt
Kudos: 2





	Tonight, Tomorrow, And Forever

"You're going...Out THERE? To bring him this, when he could do it himself or have his friiiiends do it for him?" Maxie hissed as the snow finally calmed enough for the last of the students to rush to their dorms away from the school.

Tabitha fixed up their bag then carefully thumbed through Matt's assignments and offered, "Because, I'm not an asshole! Because maybe I have his classes annnnnnd shocker, they don't?"

Courtney snorted at Tabitha's sassy, Maxie unamused.

Tabitha meanwhile waved as they started off, calling out, "I'll be fine, if anything I'll take a blanket or jacket if it gets worse again before I leave! I'll text you!"

"You better!"

"Don't let him eat you!" Courtney chirped emotionlessly but her eyes burned with amusement as Tabitha's head fell forward as they left their friends behind them.

Sometimes they could be sweet, sometimes, worse then sour!

Like those candies! Just, Tabitha DOUBTED they tasted as such-

They shivered before pulling their horned hoodie up over their head and carefully made their way across the street to Matt's dorm room, eager to both get out of this damned wet and cold, and, to make sure he was okay, he barely missed a day, they hoped he was okay..

-

Matt meanwhile, lay blacked out upon his bed, a full forty-eight hours plus of cramming for the end coming exams Tabitha had been helping him get better at lead him to collapse-Alarm STILL beeping somewhere in his room.

Notes lay EVERYWHERE, from who the first man on the MOON was to quantum physics, even e=mc2, it didn't matter, EVERYTHING had been looked through…

He wanted to impress Tabitha, show them he had learned SOMETHING… Despite failing his tests like a fish failed breathing air….

Tabs had grown easier on that, stating it was test anxiety and so if he plowed through work papers and projects anyway, he could make up just enough points in the end~

Tabs would still be proud of him, why?

"Because you actually TRY Matt!" They told him so often when he fell into himself when given his papers back, his tests reading D- and F's even though he and Tabitha had crammed the night before… Even though his work was getting better-

Like hell he'd fail Tabs here!

That's why, when knocking didn't wake him as neither did his alarm, Matt in his blacked out state continued his exam proudly, knowing Tabitha was behind the door waiting, waiting for HIM to show them he'd been listening that Tabs had been such a great teacher, that Matt really DID care~

He smiled outside his sleep as he mentally aced another random question.

-

"M...att?"

Tabitha heard his alarm going off and shuffled in quickly, kicking off their wet shoes by the door and leaving their jacket upon the knob.

No one knew they had a spare card key to his room-Just Matt!

Matt knew even MORE then Maxie and Courtney about certain things from their past that had prompted him into sharing a key with them, to keep them safe from the monsters of the past.

They'd taken the offer four times but never slept over-Matt COULDN'T be into them that way-Even if THEY wanted it to be…

"MATT?!" Tabitha yelped, seeing the passed out largely built other upon his bed, papers EVERYWHERE, his alarm beeping off below some of said papers.

Carefully, Tabitha checked his pulse, his nose for breathing, then chest for his heartbeat!

He snored then grumbled about…

"Matt?"

Carefully, Tabitha removed the book from his face and found the poor guy passed out, drooling, snoring very loudly now, and now, grumbling clearly, "Four sco...res and sev..en horse races.. Si...r you w...wrote this...this one wrong! It's a...about Lincoln!"

Tabitha blinked their nearly always closed ruby orbs and stifled their rarely soft giggle.

This poor brute~

"You crashed!" They snorted, held a hand over their nose and face then whispered, grabbing for the notes, "Matt, really?"

Notes about calculus, astrology, who invented ice cream?

Tabitha rolled their lidded orbs with a warm smile and tried filing them in some kind of order for Matt when he woke again.

They sought out the beeping, silenced it then grabbed the last few pages then put them neatly upon his bed stand before placing the book down by his bag.

"I'm glad you're not sick you brute~" Tabitha whispered, pulling over a large navy blue blanket, tucking him under it, then pushing his head lightly upon his pillow.

Before deciding they were done, Tabitha chose to risk Matt waking, risked everything they'd worked on with him, the friendship they'd made, and kissed his forehead sweetly, rubbing a hand upon it with a warm, "I could tell you this a trillion times yet you'll still never believe me~ But I'm more than proud of you, you've come so far.. Just know I'll always love you okay?" Then quickly turned away, hands holding tightly in front of themselves.

PLEASE don't wake up!

A paper caught their eye before they left his room, a paper lost below his blanket maybe?

Taking it up, Tabitha started to hurry to drop it off with the rest when the words, 'Tabitha' caught their eyes.

That was NOT on the test in ANY manner!

Tabitha felt cold but hot all over-

Why was there a paper that read their name?

They peeked over at Matt and saw he was still asleep-They looked at the paper, frowned at what they were about to do, and sat at the end of his bed and began to read, as if in Matt's own voice, 'I wanna thank, Tabitha!'

-

Before Matt passed out, before he got too far into the study and note taking hole, Matt had written a SPEECH to thank Tabitha and Tabitha alone for all the work they had done to help him! A speech he'd read somehow when they graduated college shortly after these horrible exams!

He had a BIG voice, he'd sure as hell get SOME persons to hear his thank you speech before everyone was gone!

Damnit if he didn't try!

He bit his tongue and wrote with his heart, 

'I wanna thank, Tabitha!

'Not only for taking me on when they had their own classes on their hands, but work and issues on top of those classes!

'They stood by me, they were patient with me, they even learned with me when I thought they knew everything, they weren't afraid to say that that wasn't true, that one learns things everyday and even the best and most learned has more to do as they age!

'With their guidance and-'

Should he write it?

He bit his pen then forced out his soul along with his heart.

'With their guidance and love, I get to walk beside you in graduation, to start off life with what they helped me learn-'

He frantically threw himself off his bed, moved a book aside, and sighed softly before putting it back the way it had been.

The box he had gotten was there, still as he'd gotten it even, tied up neatly, meaning the treasure INSIDE was still there waiting!

Would that be smart?

Ask for their hand before EVERYONE when he alone loved them….

He didn't even know if they loved him BACK!

They acted differently around him, especially when they were alone nowadays but… He'd been so damn SCARED to break such a trust they had made with him since he learned about their life before him….

He looked at his note, pen drooping sadly.

'I'd like to ask them to..marry me but...umm.. This now may just be… For me to read alone…'

He sniffled before biting his lip to return the train to its tracks, placed the note inside his blanket, assured he'd forget it, then began on his mountainous task of proving to Tabitha he HAD learned, he HAD listened, he HAD cared as they spoke to him, spent their precious time helping him!

Even if THAT note never surfaced, he could show them his feelings another way~

-

Tabitha flinched as something dabbed their cheek, their voice a weird squeak after being so silent, their body nearly flying backwards like a cat being startled.

"Sorry, sorry! It's me, it's Matt! Y...you were crying…" Matt spoke calmly, hands up, a tissue in his hand, what dabbed their cheek of the tears they didn't know were spilling.

"Ooooooooooooo… Shit… Umm… Oh PLEASE Tabs… I meant well… I… I'm sorry… PLEASE… Don't hate me.. We can be friends right.. Please… I beg you… I… I wasn't sure if I should say all this out loud… In person between us… Tabs.. Oh Arceus speak to me.. Tabs?"

It was a blur!

The note crumpled between them as Tabitha sprang for Matt, arms unable to function right and wrap around him in a hug just knocked into his chest, his arms catching their body as they crashed into him, their lips pressed, both breathless and love filled as soon they landed and their lips locked.

Matt's arms kept them together, the strongly built other halfway under the blanket still, soon managed to maneuver himself and Tabitha around so's the other soon lay under the Navy blue warmth with him.

Tabitha themselves nuzzled his bearded chin and clutched the note upon his chest, sobbing and laughing at random times.

By eleven p.m the two lay calmly below the blanket, the exams to come later forgotten, friends, forgotten, even past events seemed to vanish as Tabitha and Matt just lay with each other within the cool darkness of the dorm room, the only light coming from a street light on in the park down a ways from Matt's own dorm.

But the two didn't care.

Right then anyway, they had all they wanted, sight or no.

Tabitha felt, smelt, heard, imaged Matt below them, Matt, the same with Tabitha above him~

A little kiss snuck between the two of them here and there, it's only when a buzzing sensation between both Tabitha and Matt was felt that jump started both back to reality and that reminded them that others existed!

"Oh shit.. I forgot Maxie and Courtney!"

Tabitha quickly fished out their phone and hit 'Answer' as Matt got up off the bed and tried not to make noise as he sought for a light to turn on.

"What HAPPENED? Where are you? Are you okay?" Maxie's voice blew up at once and Tabitha held their face away from the cellphone, flinching.

"Calm down, easy, I'm fine, holy shit! What's all this for?"

"Are you safe? It's a blizzard outside everyone's stuck indoors, I'm lucky to have caught a chance to call you, the powers been going out everywhere!" And to Tabitha's bewildered amazement, outside the weather was as the song went, 'frightful'! And sure enough, that park light went out then blinked on-The two of them hadn't even noticed!

"I'm safe! Believe me-" They looked when Matt's phone light shone and said, his thumb up, understanding, "It's not ganna be fun, but I'm stuck with Matt-"

"If he hurts y..ou-" The cellphones crackle and Tabitha called out before it died, "He won't-!" Then, like the street light, the power went out in the dorm, leaving both Tabitha and Matt and countless other students and faculty now blind and cold as the storm outside raged on.

"Guess I'll Stay Here Tonight?" Tabitha asked and Matt started with, "I'd rather you do! I don't care what your friends would do to me, I'D beat myself for letting you go out there...You were being funny!"

Tabitha snorted and within Matt's cell phone light, smiled at him before nodding, "Yes, it was a joke!"

Matt beamed from ear to ear then offered, "Take my bed, it's got the big blanket and pillow! I'll hang out in the nook-What?"

Tabitha stopped him with a look and he waited for an answer.

"Really?"

"Privacy is nice, Tabs! I want you to be comfortable here, sure we kinda said we loved each other but come on! I'd rather you feel ready-"

"Are you ready?" Tabitha asked calmly, dreading the answer.

The past could snap them in the ass once again all because Matt was a sweetheart and true gentleman!

"You know I wouldn't do anything-"

"Nor would I!"

Both looked to each other, smiled softly and Matt pushed the pillow more towards the wall for Tabitha before grabbing some clothes to use as a pillow for himself, grinning happily as they got cozy and warm upon his bed.

Into the nook he went, fishing up some granola bars, water, and trail mix, then came back to find Tabitha fixing up HIS spot next~ Fluffing up the clothes, part of the pillow on his side of the bed, when they eyes locked in the glow of the cell phone light, they were both warm and loving.

Handing over 'dinner' Matt settled in beside Tabitha who in turn snuggled deeply into Matt and together just rambled on about things from a cute Pok'emon they'd seen to a hard core battle they'd heard about before they met back up today!

The ring for now was left where it was hidden.

Tabitha did not pressure Matt to give it to them, nor did Matt even ask to 'prove' their love for him as the past had once been drilled into their head at a young age-Something all good girls did to their Masters…

No, once sleep happened, the two lay tucked under the Navy blue blanket, hugging close, minds at ease.

Unlike the storm outside, Matt FINALLY seemed to understand that this test didn't MEAN he was smart nor would it prove his love for Tabitha, for here lay Tabitha asleep and at peace in his arms~

And Tabitha at LAST figured out that Matt did like them as much as they loved him~ No matter what had happened to them before, what they FELT that they were now because of it!

Here he lay with them cradled in his arms~

The two of them all to happily now thinking about their future, a future now set beyond the test that ran Matt ragged, and Tabitha fearing the end of their togetherness~

'Guess I'll Stay Here Tonight,' Is what Tabitha had said before they slept but after the blizzard calmed and time went forward, they never went home!

Home was the past, home was pain, memories-Now, now was Matt~

Now it was Tabitha and Matt~

Tonight, tomorrow, and forever~


End file.
